Calvario,  Mi Propia Prisión
by Winry-Revenge
Summary: Un resumen de la vida de los Schiff contada desde el punto de vista de Moses D':


"**Calvario"**

Intentando una aproximación de los pensamientos del los Schiff, Moses es quien redacta su propia historia… o-o **NOTA:** Estuve investigando hace un tiempo el cautiverio de animales para experimentos y de ahí saqué algunas cosas… (Me pareció que podría haberles pasado a los Schiff D:).

**By: Rache.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

…_Algo teníamos en claro, algo tenía que cambiar en nuestras vidas…_

Llegué a mi pequeño espacio donde disfruto la intimidad que me brinda la oscuridad de las esquinas. Mi corazón late con fuerza, intento divisar por entre los barrotes de mi jaula algún rastro de esperanza, pero sólo veo esas horribles luces creadas por los humanos ¡desprecio esa luz blanca que solo sirve para enceguecer nuestros ojos¡¡Demonios!!.

_Aprendimos la rutina diaria a la que nos sometieron por años_, con la esperanza de que, en algún momento nos dejaran en paz. Pero sólo nos querían para desecharnos, que imbécil fui.

El odioso humano vestido de blanco que venía a amarrar las correas, siempre me miraba con renuencia. Mientras se cerraba la compuerta escuché que éramos imperfecciones, criaturas desagradables de sangre impura y no sé cuantas mierdas más. Nadie escucho esas palabras, sólo yo y las grises paredes.

Ahora meditando y analizando, camino en mi recinto, limitado en mis desplazamientos, con un régimen de comida monótono, aturdido, sometido a iluminación artificial, atormentado por sondas y extracciones de sangre… obligado a luchar contra otros quirópteros, aburrido de caminar en círculo entre cuatro paredes. ¿Qué razón tiene seguir viviendo así? Y oh!, agreguémosle algo aún mas terrible como… ver a tus compañeros agonizando frente a tus ojos sin poder hacer **NADA**, solamente esperar, esperar a morir.

Solo quedamos… Irene, Loulou, Kardman, Ghee, Dismas, Gestas, Darth, Gudrif, Jan… ¿Por cuánto tiempo más?

"_Si no hacemos nada, y nos quedamos aquí..."..._

_"¡¡MORIREMOS CON LOS ESTIGMAS!!!... ¡¡¡QUIERO CREER EN LA PALABRA 'ESPERANZA' QUE LEÍ EN UN LIBRO DE LOS HUMANOS!!!"_

Ese fue el principio para todos..._  
_

Simplemente no lo entendía, Qué hicimos…? Un punto que hasta el momento me había negado a ver… No habíamos hecho nada.

Estoy cansado de ser objeto de toda clase de experimentos, no es posible que la vida pueda resumirse en tan pocas palabras.

Cuando sabes que no tienes nada, la peor de las libertades es preferible a la mejor de las cárceles… Y a pesar de ser prototipos éramos sumamente fuertes, aún así me costó salir de ese maldito laboratorio, con lo que me queda de ilusiones, ignorancia infantil y razones para vivir.

Recuerdo que golpeé, golpeé y golpeé… a uno de los superiores que manejaban nuestro proyecto, él fue quien nos bautizó _"Schiff"_, y quien me preguntaba: _"¿Te sientes bien?" "¿Te duele?" _Cuando me inyectaban extrañas sustancias… No, no me sentía bien, ese líquido me daba nauseas y por supuesto que dolía, pero mi cuerpo se regeneraba casi al instante arrasando con cualquier dolor. Recuerdo haberle quebrado las mandíbulas luego de que me dijera la supuesta 'cura' para los estigmas. Después Kardman se encargó, nos vengamos dándole fin a todos esa noche.

El sujeto nos dijo que, los Schiff fuimos creados utilizando la sangre de Saya. Yo había leído otra cosa, que era la sangre de Diva, pero la diferencia en fuerza eran abismales y nuestra única salvación era Saya.

Corrimos por entre los estrechos senderos de los edificios, el aire era fresco, no frío como en aquel lugar, te daba la sensación de vivir por primera vez. Alcé mi cabeza… y por fin, veo el cielo.

Como seres imperfectos debemos evitar el contacto directo con la luz solar, nos quema por horas aunque sólo hayamos descubierto una milésima de segundo la piel ¡_Maldito sol ¿Por qué nos detestas tanto¿Por qué intentas calcinarnos?_. Increíble, uno de los sueños de Loulou es asolearse en una playa (sonríe levemente).

Calvario, esto es un calvario. Maldigo quién se dio las reverendas ganas de crear vida artificial. Todos se van cristalizando gradualmente.

Pasaron unos años más, y aún continúo con vida… ya sólo quedamos seis, y a Ghee le aparecieron los estigmas. Me sentí desconcertado cuando murió, de alguna manera, mirándolo bien, él ya no tenía preocupaciones, gracias a Ghee descubrimos que la sangre de Chevalier no nos sirve más que la de una rata.

Hoy perdimos a Irene. Cuando fuimos a ayudarla estaba con un humano y nos dijo _"¡No le hagan daño, por favor!"_ ¿Qué sucede, Irene? Kardman está envuelto en llamas, él odia a todos los humanos y en especial a ese (Sin razón aparente).  
Noté los estigmas en tu cuello¿Por qué no nos dijiste? Ahora tengo muchas preguntas sin respuestas, Irene… Irene… gracias, tu nos plantaste una nueva meta, la de ser recordados antes de morir, vivir en las memorias.

Este humano, Kai… me pidió que me uniese a él para derrotar a Diva, pero me sentía muy herido como para reaccionar de manera positiva, además ¿volver a confiar después de lo que nos hicieron? Jm…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡¡MIERDA!! Esos hijos de puta, crearon soldaditos más actualizados; y encima utilizando mi rostro como molde, los "_Corpse Corp_" son más veloces y mayor cantidad que nosotros. No es justo, somos el balance inestable de estos desgraciados. Ya quebrando las reglas de la concordancia, intentamos vengarnos de los Corpse Corp, no sé por qué reaccionamos tan mal al ver el diseño final. ¡Pero nos sentimos más usados y pisoteados que nunca! Los humanos que acompañan a Saya nos regañaron por actuar tan descabelladamente, el odio nos dejó encarnecidos, pero pudimos derrotarlos a todos.

Al final, y gracias a Loulou y a su extroversión, somos parte del Red Shield, un equipo, o eso quiero creer. Kai resultó ser una persona muy confiable y un gran amigo, gracias a él ya no necesitamos matar; aunque esto encabrona a Kardman. Idiota (en sentido figurado).

Kardman actuó raro y los estigmas fueron la causa. Y si él se iba, el próximo seria yo… no quiero. Tengo miedo… no quiero morir y que Loulou me vea agonizando. Tenía que encontrar la cura, en sólo unas horas antes de que sea muy tarde. Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para obtenerla…la desesperación invade este cuerpo maldito. Me encontré entre la espada y la pared, como dicen.

No podía permitir que mi único amigo sobreviviente muriése Quién lo recordaría? Quién probará que existió? siempre fue tan impulsivo, jamás demostró su verdadera personalidad. Necesitaba más tiempo, demonios!!!

Lo siento Kai, lo siento por todo… que iluso fui, al creer en ese sujeto. Un nudo en mi garganta y las palabras de Kardman me detienen antes de entrar en las fauces de la demencia. Le pedí a Kai que cuídase de Loulou y huí, huí como un cobarde luego de eso; de todas formas ya no tengo perdón.

Finalmente, Kardman menciona esas palabras que parecían tan lejanas para mí:

_"No existe"_.

Empezó a delirar, pensé. Estábamos los dos acorrucados en una pequeña sombra que se minimizaba a cada segundo con el anaranjado atardecer, y él se pone a hablar estupideces, que irónico. Luego reaccioné y entendí al ver sus verdes ojos hundidos en la melancolía. _Los estigmas jamás tuvieron cura_, porque jamás fuimos diseñados para cargar una vida, porque ni siquiera los Corpse Corp están diseñados para sobrevivir más de una semana, porque siempre estuvimos entre sus garras, porque sólo fuimos creados con ese propósito para ser usados, porque para ellos jamás existimos. **Pero para otros sí**.

Kardman dice que "lo he logrado", que gracias a que me rehusé a vivir en jaulas pudimos sentirnos 'vivos' y dejamos nuestras pecaminosas huellas en este pútrido y enfermizo mundo. Es cierto... te aseguro que Kai y Loulou no nos olvidarán, y seguiremos con vida en sus memorias. Apuesto que nuestros creadores jamás se hubiesen imaginado que llegaríamos tan lejos nosotros solos…

Nos levantamos abandonando la seguridad que nos brindó la pequeña sombra y allí estaba, desafiante y orgulloso, dándome su despedida con rayos rojizos.

_"Kardman, dijiste que fue un honor... haberme conocido"_

_"__Sí"_ Respondió mientras apretaba con fuerza mi mano, preso del miedo.

"_Lo mismo digo, amigo_"...

El cuerpo agonizante de Kardman entre las llamas verdes y luminosas, crepitan y se retuercen. Todo arde, incluso yo, mi cuerpo deja de responder, creyeron haberme arrebatado la libertad, sólo para darme cuenta que nunca la tuve…

¿Fe…? no, hoy ya no hay fe. Las esperanzas se quiebran y los sueños no son más que cenizas, lo mismo que nuestros cuerpos en estos instantes…

Una brisa perdida, apaga, en estertores, el último pabilo.

**Fin.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**  
**

**Al final, terminé modificando diálogos, es que los vi distintos en otras versiones XD pero igual, no se alejan de los originales...  
Espero que les haya gustado o.o porque a mi no XDu… toda pregunta, review y comentarios amenazantes serán bienvenidos :)**


End file.
